Steven Discovers the RROD
by TheGemMaster44
Summary: One-shot AU: Steven bought a used Xbox 360 original at a pawn shop for 20 bucks. But why was it so cheap? Find out in this (I hope) hilarious oneshot.


Theme song: _Killer Queen _By: Queen_  
_

TheGemMaster44 Industries presents:

_Steven Discovers The RROD_

* * *

_The Pawn Shop..._

"Hmmm." Steven was having a hard time finding something to buy. just 4 minutes ago, he had found a 20 dollar bill on the curb. And he knew this place had cheap stuff. "No. Hmm, no. Hmm, no." Then his eyes fell upon an original Xbox 360 at the back of the room. "Whoa." Steven always wanted an Xbox. His Nintendo64 broke down weeks ago and he had searched for a replacement for a long time.

But an Xbox 360 was better than a lousy Nintendo64. he walked over and checked the price tag. $20.00! He couldn't believe it. It was pre-owned but Steven didn't care. Usually he _does _care about pre-owned electronics after what happened when he tried to get Golf-Quest-Mini for his Nintendo.

Though he was too excited to care about that. He grabbed the console and took it to the front desk. "I'd like to buy this Xbox 360." "You sure? That's a used console that was brought here like 2 years ago." "Yes I'm sure. I got the 20 bucks right here." "Ok. But you know the policy: No Refunds." "I know." Have a good day sir." "You too!"

* * *

_Steven's house..._

"Alright. This goes here. That goes there." Steven had spent at least an hour trying to hook up his Xbox to the TV. "Done!" He then picked up his Android and called PeeDee. "Hey PeeDee, I got a new Xbox 360!" "What? Cool dude!" "Wanna come over and play?"

"Sure! I'll be over in about an hour. We're really busy over here in the Fry shop." "Ok, see ya!" Steven put down his phone and went out to get some games. He had saved up the $20.00 for a Nintendo64 because he knew that those consoles are cheap at the Pawn shop. Though he had saved another $20.00 in case the console was more money.

He went to the GameStop and bought Halo 3. PeeDee took shorter than expected to get to Steven's house because when Steven got back, PeeDee was sitting on the hill. "Hey PeeDee." "Where have you been Steven?" "Oh, I went out and bought a game." "What game?" "Halo 3." "Halo 3? Cool! I've played Combat Evolved and 2 but 3 is said to be legendary!" "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The boys rushed into the house and got the controllers out of the box that Steven brought the Xbox home in. Then they pulled the game out of the GameStop bag. "Here it is PeeDee. Halo 3." "Oh man it looks epic!" "Let's play."

Steven opened the case and turned on the Xbox. Though the Xbox wouldn't turn on. All that happened was 3 red lights illuminated on the power indicator. "What the heck?" Steven said. He turned the Xbox off and turned it on again. And again, nothing happened except the illumination of the 3 red lights.

"Try unplugging and plugging it back in." PeeDee suggested. Steven reached for the outlet and unplugged the Xbox and plugged it back in. Again, the 3 red lights. They tried this 4 times in a row. All ending up as the 3 red lights.

"I'm going to look up what this is." Steven said as he walked over to the computer. He typed in:

_3 Red Lights on an original Xbox 360._

He clicked search and found this link:

_Xbox 360 technical problems-Wikipedia, the free Encyclopedia._

He clicked on the link and looked at the corresponding error to the 3 red lights. He found out it was a General Hardware Failure. Otherwise known as the infamous "Red Ring of Death." Steven then realised he should've listened to that pawn shop clerk. "Aw crap." "What is it?"

"The lights are something known as the "Red Ring of Death." "Oh no! Not the Red Ring of Death! What is it?" "It's this Hardware failure on the console. Which means we can't use it." "Aw. Well, see ya Steven." PeeDee said as he left.

* * *

_The Pawn Shop..._

Steven entered the shop with the console and controllers in the box. "Hello again sir. Are you wishing to pawn something today?" Yes. I would like a refund for this defective Xbox." "Hey, didn't I tell you the other day? No refunds." "Aw what?" "Yes, if you would like to pawn something than it HAS to be a new item. Good day sir."

Steven was now sitting on the sidewalk with his defective Xbox. "Hey kid, get out of here. Can't you read?" The clerk said as he pointed to a "No loitering" sign. "I have my rights." Steven said as he continued to stare at the road. "Kid, if you don't leave I'm going to call the cops." "Call the cops on this!" Steven said as he threw the box at the clerk.

"What the-" Steven repeatedly kicked the clerk until the latter was unconscious. then Steven spit on him and left. _I'm never going back there again. _Steven thought. As he went into his house.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? If you have an original Xbox 360, (I never have.) always look out for the Red Ring of Death. So until next time, Peace! ;-)**


End file.
